


【民国AU】长子 09

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【民国AU】长子 09

吴世勋不知道茉莉香居然还有催情的作用，张艺兴说完这句话后，他的脑子几乎要炸开，身上也开始沸腾起来，眼看着张艺兴坐在他身上，主动脱去了两人身上所有的衣物，吴世勋第一次和他坦诚相见，昏暗的室内只有月光投进窗户送来一丝冷冽的明亮，张艺兴姣好的身躯暴露在微凉的空气中，披上了一层柔和的轻纱，像一株刚刚盛开的昙花，等待着吴世勋采撷。

张艺兴眼里是吴世勋看不懂的情绪，主动又陌生，拉起吴世勋的大手，覆在自己微凉的胸前，引导他照着自己的喜好抚摸揉捏。

吴世勋实在不知该拿现在的张艺兴怎么办，不过既然他要，自己也没有理由不给，于是他配合的握住张艺兴的右乳，挤出一座小丘，张嘴轻盈的吸住上面的红豆似的乳粒，使出浑身解数卖力的讨好起身上的人儿来。

张艺兴只顾着把自己前胸往吴世勋嘴里送，抬起身子主动握住他下半身肿胀狰狞的巨兽，抵在草草扩张过的穴口，作势就要坐下去，身体疼的像是被撕裂了一般，张艺兴紧皱着眉头死死咬住下唇，吴世勋也被夹的倒吸一口凉气。

他不知何故，张艺兴今天如此的心急，这种心疼感又从吴世勋的心底涌了出来，顾不得自己被夹的头皮发麻，张开双臂抱住了张艺兴，揽着他的脑袋放在自己的肩膀上，而后者在他肩膀上趴了一会儿，像是不领情一般，低声催促着吴世勋快动起来。

吴世勋抬起下半身小心的往张艺兴身体里开拓，前戏时间太短，扩张也太过敷衍，张艺兴身体干涩紧绷，每一次出入都是痛苦，吴世勋被夹的汗都要出来了，每动一下张艺兴也发出难耐的呜咽，任凭怎么亲吻，总是不得要领。

直到吴世勋发现自己的肩膀上一片带着凉意的水渍，他才知道张艺兴不知从何时开始，就伏在他肩头沉默的哭了出来，惊得他立马停下了身下的动作，强迫张艺兴将脸正对着他，询问他怎么一回事。

“灵仙儿怎么哭了..可是疼了？”

张艺兴手搭在吴世勋的肩膀上，素日里柔若无骨的双手此刻却像鹰爪一样死死的钳住吴世勋的肩骨，双眼噙泪，脸颊上是一道道干了又湿的泪痕，低声下气的哀求吴世勋。

“吴世勋...你带我走吧——”

“什么？”

“你带我走吧——去..去一个没有人认识我们的地方..我不想在再这里过下去了...呜..”

自打吴世勋记事起，张艺兴一直都是两人中性子更沉静的那一个，这样崩溃的张艺兴，吴世勋还是生平第一次见，他原本料想这段时间张艺兴只是对家中生气而已，劝一劝也就过去了，可没曾想刚才劝了半天不仅没将人劝好，反倒是说出要私奔的胡话来，这让他心疼张艺兴不知道这些天受了多少委屈，也责备自己当时要是够勇敢随他冲进府里受罚就好了。

他抱着张艺兴单薄的身躯，在哭泣中微微发抖，这些天没有见他，张艺兴又消瘦了不少，吴世勋感觉他都要在自己手上化成一片轻盈的羽毛，随着夜风飘走，再也捉不住，当下他只有用被子紧紧地裹住两人，一边拍他的背顺气儿，一边听张艺兴的胡言乱语。

张艺兴说他明明已经很尽力当好这个家的长子，做好一个仁义的兄长，可是再努力也换不回他爹的赏识和理解，京墨也像一坨冰块一样，无论怎么真心对他都没有办法捂热。

学了这么些年医，救了这么多条人命，到头来却发觉自己没了人形儿。

“我就是他们养的老鼠...总有一天会死在我爹手上..”

“嘘...”吴世勋听不得张艺兴说这种丧气的话，“你不是老鼠..你是小兔子，我的灵仙儿比天上的玉兔还要漂亮呢..”

张艺兴本来还有更悲伤的话要说，吴世勋这么一句，霎时就将他肚里的丧气话堵了回去，哭也不是，笑也不是，在他面前败下阵来。

“你可真是——罢了..也只有在你面前我能重新做回一个人了..”

世间疾苦，他的小飞扬是他所有苦难最好的解药。

“你真的不能带我走吗？”张艺兴稍微冷静下来，脑子里仍是想着私奔的事情。

吴世勋轻轻叹了一口气，帮他理好杂乱的头发，“我当然想带你走——可是我们又能逃到哪里去呢？这世上可曾有一个地方可以免受尘世之苦吗？灵仙儿，你是一个能成就大事的人，成大事之前必多苦难，况且你我皆是这大户人家笼中的金丝雀，从未经历过世间的险恶，更别说漂泊无依的生活，倘若我带你走了，你又是否会埋怨我，是否会后悔呢？”

张艺兴低头握着吴世勋的手轻轻摩挲，看不清脸上的表情。

“作为张家的长子，你已经做的很好了，只是他们对你期望太高罢了”

“可..可我想做我自己，像你，像侧柏一样”

吴世勋眼底蒙上一层悲伤，声音比晚风还要轻。

“我们，都身不由己”

像被困于冬日悬崖边的雏鹰，在还没有长出丰满羽翼跃向天空展翅翱翔之前，年龄不过十七八的两人只有紧紧相拥度过风雪交加的夜晚，在你迷失方向之前，我所能做的就是尽最大努力拉你一把，或是就这样单纯的陪着你，纵使我也不知未来会发生什么样的变节，不过在那到来之前，我愿紧紧握住你的手。

张艺兴明白自己说的是一时气话，心知肚明就算吴世勋愿意带自己走，自己也没有办法放下肩上的担子，可他不曾想过的是，肩上的责任一旦背负上去，就再也无法取下来，哪怕身形佝偻，都要尽力挺直脊梁往前走。

“那你会一直陪着我吗？”张艺兴最后问了一句，两人已无心再继续这场情事，他从吴世勋身上下来，在他的服侍下套好衣服，躺进温热的被窝里。

“我永远都陪着你”吴世勋笑了一下，替张艺兴掖好背角，“只是有时我可能会像前几日一样不在..你多等等我，等有机会了，我准来找你”

张艺兴点点头，见吴世勋翻身下床，连忙起身拉住他。

“你别..你别走——陪我一晚..”

吴世勋站在床边转过头来看张艺兴，室内昏暗的只剩下他模糊的轮廓，张艺兴怕极了，死死地拽住他的手，害怕只要一松手吴世勋就会化作这清冷的月光，到时候房内又只剩下他一个人。

“我不走”吴世勋重新在床沿上坐下来，安慰似的吻了吻张艺兴的脸颊，轻柔的将自己的手抽出来，“我口渴了，倒杯茶而已，别怕”

直到确定吴世勋起码今晚会一直陪着自己后，张艺兴才放心大胆的放开手，看着他润了喉咙又重新躺回他的身边来，非要和他挤一块地方一样，靠在吴世勋怀里睡去，这是近半月来，张艺兴睡得最安稳的一觉。

人生到处知何似，应似飞鸿踏雪泥。

吴世勋此生最后悔的一件事，大抵不过这晚没有鼓起勇气，趁一切都不算晚时，带着张艺兴逃到海角天涯。

 

TBC.


End file.
